moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaroshima Wolfstrider
Ayaroshima Wolfstrider aka "Aya" is a Night Elf Hunter who has been reintroduced to civilization after being in the wild for almost 200 years. She was a former Priestess of Elune and an aspiring Druidess, which was cut short. She was born to Calim and Valoria Wolfstrider and grew up to be quite a unique child, mastering the skills of the bow and communing with animals at a young age. ' ' ' ''' ''Early Life' Aya was born in Auberdine, Kalimdor to Calim and Valoria Wolfstrider. After her birth they moved her to a nearby village north if Auberdine. She was quite a unique child, mastering the skills of the bow and communing with animals at a young age.One day as she was exploring the area of Bashal'aran she encountered a Felhunter and nearly had the life sucked out of her. She was rescued by a mysterious druid and taken home. After that day all she wanted to be was a druidess and pursued that dream. While in training she was told she didn't have the potential to become one, and that, lowering her self-esteem, is what lead her to become a Priestess of Elune.'' ''' '''During her time in the Priesthood she met Thoriel, one of the local fisherman. Their relationship was completely platonic, and eventually they were engaged. A few years after they were engaged, Calim and Valoria went out on a fishing trip and were never seen again. Their bodies were found on the shore a week later, followed by a not for Aya to take care of her younger sister, Mayara. Aya believed she was to be the mate of a fisherman and lead a peaceful life. Tragedy One day, while out hunting, the village was attacked by some Black Rock Orcs whom had been roaming the lands, looking for villages to pillage. They happened upon her home and raided it. Everyone was killing including Thoriel and Mayara. Aya, sensing something was wrong and seeing the smoke rising into the sky, quickly ran home. She came home to ash, blood, and death. Aya ran to one of the neighboring villages to warn them of a possible attack on their village, only to catch one of the village elders talking about the raid on her town. She was shocked to find that they knew about the raid and completely ignored the situation. Being the only survivior of her hometown, she packed what belongings she could find that weren't burnt and headed out into the wild to escape from civilization, and her past. She gave up being a Priestess of Elune, in her eyes she had been abandoned. While searching for food she was attacked by a rabid bear and was clawed across the face. She survived the encounter and put tattoos over the scars to hide them. Recently For about 200 years she roamed the wilds, and she would still be there today had she not encountered a group of druids, who encouraged her to go back into society. Her status remains unknown after Deathwing's desecration of Stormwind. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Alliance